User talk:MCGPY the duke
Sorry you feel that way about that situation, MCGPY. On the other hand, it seems as if you are falling back into old habits. Must I remind you to keep professional, and not provoke users or wikia administrators for what, the forth or fifth time? I don't exactly see why you'd come back here, but it interests me your first thing you've done since you were off probation has been to come at me. I assume that is because of my remarks on the CHFW, which I must remind you that ChineseLegolas and I decided to leave it on good terms before you came into the situation. You have three chances to prove to us you will behave. But this time, I'm not going to give you the liberty to talk down to me like this. Another aggressive message, and I recommend you prepare for another block. The administrative team is appauled by behaviour like this, and will not stand for it anymore. Spasibo, ☭ Representative of the Union ☭ 17:40, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I have treated you with respect, nearly since to began your turn here on the wiki. You happened to be the one who made the situation unpleasent, started hurling insults after I seemed to make it rather clear what the situation was. Doing this only harms your cause. And we are in no way corrupt. And openly declaring war on the CBW wiki, and where you would most likely be attacked the most--is basically failing from the start. The staff is open to what you have to say, but we will not tolerate behaviour like this. And finally, do not involve a word about my country in this 'debate'. I don't care what political opinions you have, do not post them on this wiki. ☭ Representative of the Union ☭ 18:17, November 19, 2014 (UTC) After seeing that you have been consistently abusive towards members of the Custom BIONICLE Wiki staff team (again), you have been banned for 1 month, after which you are free to come back and edit. To tell someone to "SHUT THE HELL UP", especially when that user has been nothing but reasonable to you, is unacceptable. All of the events you referred to took place on another wiki and as such, should be dealt with on that wiki. Also, calling the staff "bullies" is not only false, but a severe misrepresentation of what we actually are. The rules that are in place on this wiki and the punishments dealt to those who break them were agreed upon by members of the community. You are free to return after your block has expired. --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 20:07, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Banned for two months On a majority staff consensus, your ban has been extended to two months. This consensus was reached after looking over your various actions on the wiki and others, where we discerned a very evident lack of regard for this wiki or its rules. You were given a total of 5 warnings on the wiki, 3 of which were from staff members, before your initial banning, and 2 more warnings before this banning (not to mention your interactions with FireDrag on CHFW, which consisted of quite a few warnings as well). That's a total of 7 opportunities you received to actually change and improve your behavior. What, you might ask, do I mean by "improve your behavior"? Not insulting other users would be a good start. The spam blogs, spam comments, profanity, and misogyny (I'll admit that the misogyny stopped after you were warned, which is good) were fairly unappreciated as well. If or when you return, I'd like to see all of that stop. If it doesn't, and you happen to deliberately provoke another user again, the ban will be for no less than a year. Keep in mind, of course, that you don't have to be banned as long as you follow policy. And I'm making it very clear for you now what the policy expects of you. If you happen to come back again in two months or however long and you once again break policy, there won't be any more second (or eighth, if you want me to be literal) chances. It'll be for a year, plain as that. I'm hoping that it won't have to come to that, so please take a hint from what I've said and learn how to improve your behavior. And in case you're wondering, I'll let you know what the critical moment was where you went wrong and got yourself banned. When your page, Rise of Hell, was deleted, what you should have done was try to appeal to the staff and get it undeleted. You should have tried to figure out what you did wrong and corrected it. Instead you chose to insult and threaten one of our admins. I'm not sure how you expected that to work out in your favor at all, and needless to say, it didn't. I also have no idea what you expected to accomplish by returning and immediately insulting the same admin aside from getting yourself banned. I'd heavily advise you to abandon whatever sort of plans to "start a war" with the wiki you have, because, believe it or not, it doesn't really inconvenience anyone but yourself. So, please. Take some time to consider what went wrong and try to fix it before you come back. Anyway, I think I've made my point clear enough. If you have anything to say to me about this, message me over another wiki. In case that message consists solely or mostly of inane insults, I'm going to preemptively warn you that I won't bother to reply. You will be welcome to return in two months when your ban expires. I hope that you don't try to pull the same stunts when you return, or else, as I've said, the consequences will be far greater. Shadowmaster 22:23, November 20, 2014 (UTC) HI Hi. How are you? You wanted me to leave a message here.